Sonic Riders
'Sonic Riders '– gra wyścigowa z serii Sonic the Hedgehog wydana na PlayStation 2, Xbox, GameCube oraz PC, w której debiutują Jet the Hawk - jastrząb o wyjątkowych umiejętnościach skaterskich, oraz członkowie jego drużyny Babylon Rogues - Wave the Swallow oraz Storm the Albatross. Fabuła Historia Hero Sonic, Tails i Knuckles odwiedzili miasto przyszłości w celu znalezienia Szmaragdów Chaosu. Niespodziewanie zjawiła się trójka złodziei, uciekających na deskach Extreme Gear. Knuckles wyrzucił jednego ze złodziei z jego deski, z której skorzystał potem Sonic. Jeż dogonił przywódcę całej bandy, a nawet wyprzedził. Jednak ostatecznie został przez niego zrzucony z deski. Nazajutrz Sonic, Tails i Knuckles ujrzeli ogłoszenie od Doktora Eggmana, w którym była mowa o rozpoczęciu światowych wyścigów EX World Grand Prix. Zawodnicy mieli wpłacić kwotę jednego Szmaragdu Chaosu, a mieliby szansę na wygranie pozostałych szmaragdów. Sonic postanowił zapisać się, zwłaszcza po tym jak ujrzał że udział biorą w nim wczorajsi złodzieje: Jet, Wave i Storm. Sonic wygrał wyścig w Metal City, po czym razem ze swoją drużyną skierował się do Splash Canyon. Tam spotkał Amy, która również zapisała się do mistrzostw. Tuż przed wyścigiem obok bohaterów przeszła Wave, która zobaczyła deskę z jakiej korzysta Sonic. Wyśmiała ją, w sekrecie podkładając ładunek wybuchowy. Drużyna Sonica przeszła do kolejnych etapów wyścigu, pokonując zawodników w Splash Canyon i Egg Factory. Tuż przed wyścigiem w Green Cave Sonic ćwiczył wykonywanie trików na swojej desce. Obserwował ich wtedy Jet, który zaczął z nich szydzić i udzielił krótkiej porady: aby dobrze jeździć na Extreme Gear trzeba zostać jednością ze swoją deską. Po zakończeniu wyścigu w Green Cave przyszedł czas na finałowe starcie w Sand Ruins. Sonic wybił się na pierwszą pozycję, ale tuż przed metą jego deska eksplodowała (przez wcześniej podłożony przez Wave ładunek wybuchowy). Wyścigi wygrał Jet, który miał przy sobie również kostkę - klucz do Babylon Garden. Łącząc ją z siedmioma Szmaragdami Chaosu doprowadził do wyłonienia się starożytnych ruin spod pustyni. Wówczas przybył Doktor Eggman we własnej osobie, kradnąc kostkę i chcąc zdobyć skarb Babilonu. Amy złapała się jego Egg Mobilu, a Sonic i jego przyjaciele postanowili zatrzymać naukowca. Sonic, Tails i Knuckles wykorzystali Tornado 2 i polecieli do Babylon Garden. Niebieski jeż otrzymał od Tailsa nową deskę i ruszył w pościg za Eggmanem. Jet również się dołączył, chcąc rywalizować z jeżem o to kto pierwszy zdobędzie skarb Babilonu. Ostatecznie Sonic pokonał Jeta w wyścigu, stosując się do jego wcześniejszych porad. Następnie znalazł Eggmana, ale doktor miał przy sobie porwaną Amy. Sonic wykorzystał swoją deskę do stworzenia wiru powietrznego, który zdezorientował Eggmana. Ostatecznie Sonic wrzucił doktora do wnętrza wiru, ale razem z nim poleciała również Amy. Sonic spotkał się z Tailsem i Knucklesem, a następnie oddał Jetowi jego kostkę. Kiedy bohaterowie planowali odejść, wróciła Amy i była zdenerwowana na Sonica za to, że ten zaatakował Eggmana, wiedząc że miał zakładniczkę. Amy zaczęła gonić Sonica ze swoim młotkiem. Historia Babylon Jet siedział w swoim gabinecie na pokładzie latającego okrętu Babylon Rogues. Kiedy przyglądał się kluczowi do Ogrodu Babilonu nagle do pomieszczenia wparował Storm, który miał do przekazania ważną wiadomość. Jednak jego uwagę zwrócił klucz i Jet zaczął mu opowiadać że otrzymał go od ojca. Wave i Storm zaczęli się następnie kłócić o klucz i Jet kazał im przestać. Wspólnicy powiedzieli mu następnie że chce się z nim spotkać Doktor Eggman. Jet przyjął go i dowiedział się, że klucz do Ogrodu Babilonu może być aktywowany jeśli połączy się go z mocą siedmiu Szmaragdów Chaosu. Jet uznał że kradzież kilku szmaragdów powinna być banalnie prosta, ale Eggman przedstawił mu postać jeża Sonica - uznawanego za najszybszą istotę na świecie. Doktor powiedział również że Sonic wielokrotnie wchodził mu w drogę. Jet postanowił udowodnić, że to on jest najszybszy. Pewnej nocy Babylon Rogues ukradli trzy Szmaragdy Chaosu z Miasta Przyszłości. W trakcie ucieczki napotkali Team Sonic. Knuckles zrzucił Storma z jego deski, którą potem przejął Sonic. Niebieski jeż dogonił Jeta i niemalże go wyprzedził. Jednak wówczas Jet podskoczył do góry i wjechał w Sonica na pełnej szybkości. Niebieski jeż został strącony z deski, a Jet ucieszył się ze swojego tryumfu. Następnego dnia Babylon Rogues dołączyli do organizowanych przez Eggmana wyścigów EX World Grand Prix. Jet wrócił tymczasem na swój latający okręt. Wkrótce zjawił się u niego Storm, który oświadczył że został pokonany przez Knucklesa. Zdenerwowany Jet kazał mu ruszać do bazy Eggmana i lepiej żeby nie wracał stamtąd z pustymi rękoma. Przed wyścigiem w White Cave Jet relaksował się, podczas gdy Wave zaczęła się martwić o Storma. Jet nie interesował się tym za bardzo, więc Wave prawiła mu wykład o jego obowiązkach. Znudzony Jet postanowił się jej wymknąć, aby zadrwić z ćwiczącego niedaleko Sonica. Jet stwierdził że umiejętności jeża nie imponują mu i powiedział że aby zostać mistrzem Extreme Gear należy stać się jednością z wiatrem. Następnie Jet ze śmiechem zniknął w leśnej gęstwinie. Po zakończeniu wyścigu w White Cave Jet jako jedyny ze swojej grupy dostał się do finałów w Dark Desert. Krótko przed rozpoczęciem ostatniego wyścigu do Jeta i Wave przyjechał Storm, któremu udało się zdobyć dziennik Eggmana. Doktor napisał w nim, że poznał legendę chłopca który otrzymał od starożytnych Babilończyków skrzydła dzięki którym mógł opanować świat. Jet był zawiedziony tym, że Ogród Babilonu nie skrywał żadnego skarbu, a jedynie broń. Jastrząb postanowił odejść, ale Wave przekonała go że skoro Eggmanowi zależy na tej broni to musi mieć pewną wartość. Zatem Jet zdecydował się wziąć udział w finałach. Jet prześcignął Tailsa i Knucklesa, ale nie mógł dogonić Sonica. W ostatniej chwili Wave wysadziła deskę niebieskiego jeża podłożonym wcześniej ładunkiem wybuchowym. Jet wygrał EX World Grand Prix i tuż przed zebraniem głównej nagrody podjechał do Sonica i zadrwił sobie z niego. Następnie wyciągnął klucz do Ogrodu Babilonu i połączył go z mocą siedmiu Szmaragdów Chaosu. Wskutek tego z pustyni wyłoniła się latająca wyspa - Ogród Babilonu. Jet był tak zafascynowany ogrodem, że nie zauważył jak Eggman ukradł mu klucz z dłoni. Doktor poleciał aby zgarnąć skarb, a Babylon Rogues udali się za nim w pościg w swoim latającym okręcie. Jet wyskoczył aby złapać Eggmana, ale musiał się o to ścigać z Soniciem. Ostatecznie został przez niego pokonany. Sonic odzyskał klucz od Eggmana i chciał go oddać swojemu rywalowi. Jednak Jet uważał że nie potrzebuje żadnej nagrody pocieszenia ani też współczucia. W tej sytuacji Wave zabrała klucz, ponieważ chciała zdobyć skarb. Kiedy Babylon Rogues weszli do skarbca przebudzili Babylon Guardiana. Jet, Wave i Storm zostali przez niego zamknięci w Digital Dimension. Team Sonic pomogli im w pokonaniu strażnika i otrzymali kufer ze skarbem. Wówczas pojawił się uzbrojony Eggman i kazał oddać skarb. Jet i Sonic zrobili to z przyjemnością i okazało się, że skarbem był latający dywan, prototyp Extreme Gear. Jet wykorzystał swój klucz i uniósł dywan do góry. Następnie przyznał że nie wierzył w to że Babylon Rogues mogą być potomkami prawdziwych dżinów. Po opuszczeniu Babylon Garden, Jet i Sonic postanowili rozejść się na ten moment i spotkać się w przyszłości. Rozgrywka Gra jest rozgrywana w całości za pomocą poduszkowców, które działają w dużej mierze jak deskorolki. Gracze muszą ścigać się z siedmioma innymi zawodnikami na 16 torach, z których 9 musi zostać odblokowanych poprzez postęp w trybie fabularnym, a dwóch z nich należy odblokować, zdobywając złoto w każdej Grand Prix Świata (5 torów na Grand Prix). Każda postać ma inną statystykę, co nieznacznie zmienia jej wyniki w wyścigach. Kluczowym elementem gry jest Air Tank, wyświetlany w prawym dolnym rogu ekranu. Powietrze służy jako paliwo do Extreme Gear i stopniowo wyczerpuje się w miarę upływu czasu wyścigu oraz pewnych manewrów. Obejmują one pokonywanie zakrętów, umożliwiając graczowi łatwe pokonywanie ostrych zakrętów i budowanie napięcia przed skokiem, co wymaga użycia Powietrza do wyrzucenia gracza wyżej z ramp. Jeśli graczowi zabraknie powietrza, jego postać zacznie biec, co stawia go w kilku niekorzystnych warunkach; nie mogą łatwo podbijać, atakować, pokonywać zakrętów ani korzystać z naładowanych skoków. Istnieje również opcja wycofania się z wyścigu, jeśli graczowi zabraknie powietrza. Po zejściu z rampy gracze mogą wykonywać różne sztuczki powietrzne, które uzupełniają wskaźnik powietrza zgodnie z ich oceną. W trybie fabularnym gracze biorą udział w kolejnych wyścigach, jeden po drugim, w oparciu o fabułę, aby pokonać Babylon Rogue lub Heroes i wygrać Grand Prix. Postacie Szybkość * Sonic the Hedgehog * Amy Rose * Jet the Hawk * Shadow the Hedgehog (odblokowany po przejściu historii Hero) * E-10000R (odblokowany po 50 godzinach gry) * Ulala (odblokowana po przejściu wszystkich misja Jeta, Wave i Storma) Latanie * Miles "Tails" Prower * Wave the Swallow * Rouge the Bat (odblokowana po przejściu historii Hero) * Cream the Rabbit (odblokowana po przejściu historii Hero) * Nights (odblokowany po przejściu wszystkich misji Jeta, Wave i Storma) Siła * Knuckles the Echidna * Storm the Albatross * Doktor Eggman (odblokowany po przejściu historii Babylon) * E-10000G (odblokowany po 25 godzinach gry) * Aiai (odblokowany po przejściu wszystkich misja Jeta, Wave i Storma) Extreme Gear Board * Blue Star * Blue Star II * Yellow Tail * Red Rock * Type J * Type W * Type S * Pink Rose * Smile * Temptation * E-GearG * E-GearR * Channel 5 * Night Sky * BANANA * High Booster * Auto Slider * Beginner * Speed Balancer * Access * Accelerator * Trap Gear * Light Board * Slide Booster * The Crazy * Opa Opa * Powerful Gear * Power Gear * Turbo Star * Fastest * Legend * Faster * Gambler * Berserker * Magic Carpet * Air Broom * Hovercraft * Chaos Emerald (Super Sonic) Skate * Darkness * Grinder * Advantage Speed * Advantage Fly * Advantage Power * Cannonball Bike * E-Rider * Destroyer * Air Tank * Omnipotence * Cover Speed * Cover Fly * Cover Power * Heavy Bike * Hang On * Super Hang On Trasy Historia Hero * Metal City * Splash Canyon * Egg Factory * Green Cave * Sand Ruins * Babylon Garden * Digital Dimension Historia Babylon * Night Chase * Red Canyon * Ice Factory * White Cave * Dark Desert * Sky Road * Babylon Guardian Boss * Dual Towers * Snowy Valley * Space Theater SEGA * SEGA Carnival * SEGA Illusion Krytyka Sonic Riders ''otrzymało mieszane recenzje. Metacritic dał grze 59 na 100 punktów dla wersji Gamecube, 56 dla wersji Xbox i 55 dla wersji PS2. GameRankings wystawił 63% dla wersji GameCube, 59% dla wersji PS2, 58% dla wersji Xbox i zaledwie 43% dla wersji na PC. IGN wystawił ocenę 6.2/10. ''Game Informer i GameRadar dali grze 5/10, podczas gdy GameSpot wystawił ocenę 6.6/10. Lepszą recenzje gra dostała od X-Play - 3 na 5 gwiazdek. Kontynuacje * ''Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity'' * ''Sonic Free Riders'' Ciekawostki * Backbone Entertaiment miało stworzyć wersje Sonic Riders na Game Boy Advance, lecz z różnych powodów została anulowana. ** Pierwotnie gra była zatytułowana Sonic Extreme, tak jak inna gra wyścigowa z serii. jp:Sonic Riders en:Sonic Riders ru:Sonic Riders Kategoria:Gry 3D Kategoria:PC Kategoria:GameCube Kategoria:PlayStation 2 Kategoria:Xbox Kategoria:Gry wydane w 2006 roku Kategoria:Spin-Off Kategoria:Sonic Riders Kategoria:Gry wydane w 2007 roku